Oddhouse Phatom
Series overview '''' Season 1 # Here Come The Oddhouse (November 19th 1998) # Space and Span (November 23rd 1998) # The Camping of the Cat (November 27th 1998) # The Egg Hunt (November 28th 1998) # Picnic Outdoor (December 2nd 1998) # Party Time (December 9th 1998) # Push-Button Train (December 16th 1998) # Antarctic Penguins (December 23rd 1998) # Itty Farmer Matter (December 30th 1998) # The Wayward Truth (December 31st 1998) # The Kitty Cousins (January 13th 1999) # Ghoul Scat (January 20th 1999) Season 2 # Lola Smelly Sock (January 27th 1999) # Peggy's Dog House (March 10th 1999) # Texas To The Rescue (March 17th 1999) # Wish Upon A Beach (March 24th 1999) # Doggone Trouble (March 31st 1999) # Peggy's Sport’s Noise (April 6th 1999) # The Bowling Alley Jackson (April 7th 1999) # Color-Egg Surprise (April 14th 1999) Season 3 # Kathy And The Scary Ghost (April 21st 1999) # Sleepy Time Penguins (April 28th 1999) # Lola Surprise Party (May 12th 1999) # Shane’s Big Band (May 15th 1999) # Lily Hoopy Boopy (May 18th 1999) # A Harold Rainy Day (June 8th 1999) # Hatch-up Trees (June 15th 1999) # Shane Hungry Cousins (June 22th 1999) # Riff’s Windy Storm (June 29th 1999) # Oddhouse Safari (July 6th 1999) # Shane’s Play Ball (July 13th 1999) # It’s Party Puss (July 20th 1999) # Day In The Beach (July 27th 1999) Season 4 # Up We Go (August 5th 1999) # Busy Boat River (August 12th 1999) # Peggy's Lemonade Stand (August 19th 1999) # Hide And Seek (August 26th 1999) # Sandcastle Chase (September 6th 1999) # The Turtle Pooch (September 13th 1999) # Topsy In Tennis Champ (September 20th 1999) Season 5 # Shane's Hiccup Day (October 9th 1999) # Kathy Big Sweater (October 16th 1999) # The Magic Pocky Rodents (October 23rd 1999) # Skateboard Jackson (October 30th 1999) # Icky, Gooey, Milkshake (November 1st 1999) #'Lollipop's Game (November 2nd 1999)' # The Purple Pocky Monster (November 3rd 1999) # Peggy Wrecky Block (November 4th 1999) Season 6 # The Runaway Shane's (November 5th 1999) # Harold Package Birthday (November 8th 1999) # Silly High Kite (November 9th 1999) # Party Ever With Riff (November 11th 1999) # Lola Make Pizza (November 12th 1999) # King-Size-Princess (November 15th 1999) # The Cookies Tails (November 18th 1999) # It's Sunny Must Flowers (November 26th 1999) # Easy-Breezy-Heroes (January 1st 2000) # Topsy's Polka Party (January 8th 2000) # Trap Tricycle (January 22nd 2000) # Rocket In The Rat (January 25th 2000) # The Lagoon Land (January 28th 2000) # The Play With Golf (April 4th 2000) # ' Home Sweet Birdhouse (April 5th 2000)' Season 7 # The Flying Penguins (April 11th 2000) # Water, Water, Everywhere (April 19th 2000) # Pink, Orange, and Blue (April 26th 2000) # Twinkle Winkle Flashlight (May 20th 2000) # Ms. Scampy With Slush Shake (May 27th 2000) # Harold's Jukebox Party (July 20th 2000) # Dance Party House Ever (October 16th 2000) # Kathy's Big Race (December 20th 2000) Season 8 # Big Toy's Bath (January 12th 2001) # Chocolate Tales (January 13th 2001) # Lola Jumble Boopy (January 20th 2001) # Quiet Please (February 8th 2001) # Welcome to Carnival Circus (March 13th 2001) # Lola & The Magic Carpet (May 5th 2001) # Wild' Wild' West With Shane (May 12th 2001) The Oddhouse Phatom Sing-Along-Tunes (2000-2001) * ·'Busy High Imagine To Grow (1999/2001 Version)' * I'll Just Crazy Of Egg Basket (1999/2001 Version) ' List of Oddhouse Phatom videos (Videography) * Playtime Pals (2001) * Telling of Truth (2001) * Topsy's Christmas Adventure (1999/2001 re-release) TBA' * The Happy Playful Rescue (1999/2002 re-release) * A Great Day of Discoveries (2002) * Play of the Park (2002) * Let's The Play Begin (2003) * Sunny's Fun Day (2003) * It's Great Be Friends (2004) * The Mighty Buddies (2005) * Oddhouse Big Surprise (2005) * Runaway To The Rescue (2006) * The[[The Play Tales| Play Tales]]' (2006)' * Let's Silly Celebrate Together (2006) * Springtime Scrapbook (2007) * (2020 TBA) * '''''DVD and VHS re-release Season 9 (TBA 2019) * It's All New Oddhouse Phatom and Friends Animated Series Premiere On YouTube Channel Every child’s of Oddhouse Phatom a his friend. it’s an awesome adventure of Oddhouse Phatom videos continue The Play Tales, It’s playing forever. And someone Turtle friend has coolest play along the bathtub of the world. It’s a Oddhouse Phatom very best episode into whatever you want again and again Don’t miss out, It’s an Seven Cartoon Short The Play Tales. Now on DVD and VHS. From your friends. At gree City entertainment One of the most Tex Avery cartoons, it’s an all new limited edition videos the shorts a classic. For the best and quality entertainment of MGM cartoon short of 60 minutes animated shorts. Lyrick Studios and Gree City Production, Is proud to present this special Tex Avery’s Screwball Stories, Available for the first time on home video. Join of the MGM cartoon characters, Screwy Squirrel, Droopy, and George and Junior, These great stories for special collection of cartoon whatever you want to ever do. Now your chance of imagination when entire family. Tex Avery Screwball Stories video pack, now on home video priced to own , from Lyrick Studios.